A la recherche des Dofus
by Pek's-Sama
Summary: Yugo a vaincu Quilby et s'apprête a retourner a Emelka le cœur léger en compagnie de Phaéris et Adamai. Tout le monde mène une vie tranquille mais un jour Balthazar considère Yugo prêt pour son rôle de roi, a ce moment là une nouvelle menace plane sur le monde des douze, que va faire Yugo ? Et qui est cette fille qui l'attire autant ?
1. Prologue

**Il est tomber du ciel... **

**Oui tout simplement, il est tomber du ciel pour atterrir brutalement sur l'herbe, il était suivi par le traître. Il était jeune, a vrai dire il avait mon âge, la seule différence était que moi je me souvient de ce qu'il était avant. Grand, muscler et bien d'autre qualités mais si je les citer toutes maintenant on en aurait pour plusieurs jours ! Le trou béant dans mon cœur créer par son absence se boucha soudainement par sa présence.**

**Je me mordis la lèvre lorsque je le vis passer parmi tout les Eliatropes. Moi, Eridor, les autres Eliatropes et leurs frères dragon ne nous approchâmes pas, comme nous l'avait dit Balthazar. Bien que nous lui ayons promis j'avais envie de me jeter dans ses bras, seulement il ne se souviendrait pas de moi, de tout ce que l'on avaient vécu. Mon frère Dragon serra ma main et me souria... **

**Je le regardai lui et les autres se battre contre Quilby. J'avais eu envie de les aider mais au moment où j'ai fait un pas en avant un mur invisible c'est dresser entre eux et moi, j'ai alors croiser le regard sévère de Balthazar. Je me suis alors assise par terre en refoulant mes larmes. **

**Ce qui m'étonna le plus, ce fut lorsque Yugo lui expliqua pourquoi il ne voulait pas partir seule. Quilby s'attendait sans aucun doute a ce que Yugo est tout faux mais malheureusement pour lui, il est tomber juste. Les paroles que Yugo prononça était celle que je lui avait dite il y a ce de cela des tas d'années. **

**Début Flash Back :**

_**Nous nous étions retrouvés après la réunion de la semaine du conseil des six. Yugo prenait son rôle de roi très au sérieux mais c'est dernier temps il était plus en plus prit, les Mécasmes approchaient de plus en plus et la tension montait. Je le sentais de plus en plus inquiets car leur mouvement étaient imprévisible et nous avions perdu leur position. **_

_**Après que nous nous soyons promener nous avions manger a une petite étable où nous aimions nous retrouver rien que tout les deux à l'abri des regards. Ensuite nous nous étions installer dans un petit coin d'herbe contre un arbre. Yugo avait son dos coller a l'arbre, moi je m'étais installer entre ces jambes, mon dos plaquer contre son torse, puis il avait placer ces bras autour de mon cou. **_

_**Alors qu'il m'embrassait doucement le cou je me décidai a lui demandai des nouvelles :**_

_Alors cette réunion ? _

_Pffff. Sa avait bien commencer, on parler des problème habituel tu vois, les Mécasmes, l'agriculture, les prochains Dofus qui vont éclore, et Quilby a encore mis sur le tapis sa proposition de partir afin de trouver d'autre planète et sa a de nouveau fini en dispute. __**M'expliqua-t-il lassé**__. Il est vraiment lourd ! Cela fait presque 1 an qu'on lui dit non mais il est tellement borner qu'il ne nous écoute pas ! Il n'a qu'a partir tout seul si sa lui chante !_

_Il ne veut pas être tout seul, malgré tout ces défauts, Quilby aime son peuple mais il est égoïstes alors il veut a tout prix quitter cette planète mais pas seul. __**Lui avais-je expliqué.**_

_Dis donc miss, vous semblez bien le connaître, je vais finir par être jaloux. __**Ria Yugo**__._

_**Je riai a mon tour et il me fit des chatouille jusqu'à ce que j'en pleure de rire. Lorsqu'il arrêta enfin sa torture, je me retournai, passai mes bras autour de son cou et lui sur mes hanches. Nos fronts se touchèrent, je déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis nos yeux ne se quittèrent pas alors que je lui murmurai :**_

_Je t'aime Yugo, plus que n'importe qui, n'en doute jamais._

_**Sa main droite remonta doucement le long de mon corps, lorsqu'elle arriva a mon visage elle déplaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur que je voyais si souvent en ce moment, avant il ne montrer que très rarement qu'il était amoureux mais ces derniers temps il ne cesser de me le montrer, autant par son regard, que par ses gestes ou que par ses paroles. Je lui embrasse le creux de la main, il souria et me murmura a son tour :**_

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime, je remercie chaque jour la déesse de t'avoir fait croiser ma route. __**M'avoua-t-il.**__ Ma vie ne serait pas pareil sans toi, sans tes sourires, sans ta voix, sans ta présence. Alors oui des fois je doute car je me demande ce que tu fais avec un mec comme moi. Je suis impatient, légèrement coléreux, rancunier et arrogant, je fais des blagues pourrie dont même Adamai ne rit pas, et je ne suis presque jamais disponible pour passer du temps avec toi a cause de mon rôle de roi. Tout c'est doutes je les traîne avec moi car je t'aime moi aussi, a un point inimaginable._

**Fin Flash Back**

**Je souris a l'évocation de se souvenir, ces mots m'avaient toucher plus que de raison, Yugo n'étant vraiment pas démonstratif. Malheureusement il ne se rappelle de rien et ne me connais même pas, si sa ne tenais qu'à moi je lui aurais déjà révéler qui j'étais mais Balthazar ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt et moi non plus. **

**Je relevai le regard et vit Yugo remmenai Quilby dans la dimension blanche, j'eus un pincement au cœur a l'idée de la solitude de Quilby mais me repris bien vite : ce traître m'avais tuer ainsi que tout son peuple, il n'a pas besoin de compassion ! **

**Les Eliatropes est un peuples où l'amour a une grande place. Yugo en est le roi depuis sa création, c'est lui qui a instaurer ce fait chez tout les Eliatropes : nous sommes incapable d'en vouloir a l'un des notre, sauf cas exceptionnel comme Quilby et nous sommes aussi incapable d'être des solitaires, nous avons toujours besoin d'être entourer.**

**A la création de notre civilisation, Yugo****et Adamaï, les deux aventuriers toujours en quête de sensations fortes, défenseurs et protecteurs de notre peuple eurent des fonctions vraiment importante : Adamai était le garde personnel de Yugo (bien qu'il puisse se défendre tout seul) et Yugo devint le roi du peuple tout en gardant son rôle de protecteur, il était donc a la tête de l'armée des Eliatropes. ****Chibi et Grougaloragran devinrent les ingénieurs du peuples, ils étaient très intelligents (pas autant que Quilby) et ingénieux, ils ont créer ensemble l'éliacube. ****Nina et Fairis avaient pour don la sagesse, et ils résolvaient toutes les querelles qui pouvaient opposer leurs frères, Nina était aussi une prêtresse très puissante, même si cela n'était pas sa première fonction. Chibi et Balthazar avaient pour passion l'enseignement et ils transmettaient le savoir et la connaissance aux enfants Eliatropes et leurs frère Dragons. Nora et Efrim étaient plus des enfants que des adultes, bien qu'ils soient les prêtres du temple de la déesse, ils adoraient jouer dans les champs de fleurs jusqu'à en être épuiser. Enfin il y avait Quilby et Shinonomé qui avaient pour passion et don les sciences et l'intelligence, ce n'était pas des combattants, bien qu'ils soient puissants, disons qu'il préféraient un microscope à une épée, malheureusement cela ne fut pas le cas longtemps. **

**Je fus ramenais de ma rêverie par Yugo qui revenais de la dimension blanche... Seule. Il avait donc réussi encore une fois a sauver son peuple mais sans sacrifier sa vie cette fois. Alors que la lumière de l'éliacube commençait doucement a l'envelopper, je m'avançais, suivi d'Eridor, des Eliatropes et leurs frères dragons, afin de rejoindre mes frères, pensant que d'ici que j'arrive il serait partit. **

**Malheureusement nous croisâmes nos regards et je vis une lueur dans le sien que je n'avais pas vus depuis longtemps : l'amour ! Il semblerai qu'il ne m'es pas tout a fait oublier, a cette idée mon cœur battit plus vite et un sourire naquit sur mon visage. Lorsqu'il vit mon sourire il me fit un petit sourire charmeur avec un de ces regards tendre dont il avait le secret et dont je n'arrivais pas a résister autant dans le passé que maintenant. **

**Heureusement je repris bien vite mes esprits et évita son regards. Lorsque je jetai un œil a l'endroit où il était un instant plus tôt je ne le vis pas. Je me rendis alors compte que je ne le révérais pas avant plusieurs années si se n'est plusieurs décennie. Mon cœur se brisa et le vide ressentit par son absence apparut de nouveau, ma respiration se coupa a l'horrible douleur que je ressentit, c'était pire que lorsqu'un jour nous nous étions disputer (pire que d'habitude) et que j'avais cru que nous nous étions séparer. Je me mordis la lèvres pour ne pas gémir sous la douleur, je posai mais mains contre mon cœur et presser le tissu de mon haut comme si cela aller alléger ma souffrance, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, un petit cri sortis de mes lèvres pourtant serrer et je tombai a genoux. **

**Eridor s'agenouilla devants moi et me souria, il sécha mes larmes.**

Un jour il se souviendra je te le promet. Un amour comme le votre sa ne s'oublie pas ! **Me réconforta-t-il. **

C'est clair ! **S'exclama Léo, un autre Eliatrope accompagnait de son frère Ohen**, Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr qu'il s'en souviendra on parle quand même de Yugo ! Notre roi voyons !

**Tout le monde approuva ces paroles, même Balthazar! Je ne m'étais pas rendus compte que tout les Eliatropes c'étaient rassembler autour de moi, ils me souriaient tous tendrement, certain même c'étaient approcher et me prodiguer de douce caresse au niveau des bras et du dos pour me réconforter. Des fois j'oubliais que les enfants me considérer comme leur reine alors que je n'étais même pas marier a Yugo lorsque je mourus. Soudain Zack s'écria : **

Câlin collectif !

**Tout le monde se jeta sur moi en hurlant et riant, les milliers d'Eliatropes me serraient dans leur** **bras ! J'éclatai de rire et leur cria un je t'aime a mon tour. **

**Lorsque je sortit du portail créer par Balthazar l'image de cette fille était toujours ancrée dans ma tête, elle me disais quelque chose ! **

**Je souri a l'image de ce petit bout de femme : elle était brune, la peau pâle et des yeux d'un bleu océan magnifique et le petit sourire qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle m'avait vus était tout bonnement magnifique. J'avais beau chercher dans ma mémoire je n'arrivai pas a la trouver, pourtant elle me disait vraiment quelque chose ! C'était comme si j'avais oublier quelque chose d'important que je devais faire mais dont je n'arrivais pas a me rappeler et c'était vraiment agaçant. **

**Les cris malheureux du petit Grougaloragran me firent revenir a la réalité. A présent que je savais que j'étais le roi de ce petit Dragon tout mignon, je voulais prendre mes responsabilité : j'allais aider Adamai et Alibert a l'élever lui et Chibi ! A prés tout c'était mes frères je me devais de les aider. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fuis et que l'excuse du Dofus de Quilby était LA bonne excuse pour fuir cette nouvelle responsabilité qui peser sur mes épaules. Mais maintenant c'était finis j'allais pleinement assumer mon rôle de roi ! **

**Je visai la porte de cette chose qui retenait le petit Dragon, je chargeai tout juste assez de Wakfu pour ne pas faire carrément exploser la machine et Grougaloragran en même temps par la même occasion. Je tirai et la porte disparut, je fut assez fière de moi, j'avais vraiment bien réussi a maîtriser mes nouveau pouvoirs !**

**Lorsque je me rendis compte que rien ne sortait de la machine j'eus un peu peur mais soudain une petite tête sortis de l'habitacle pour vérifier s'il n'y avait aucun danger. Je tendis les bras au petit Dragon, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que j'étais là il se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant un peu. **

**Je riai doucement au comics de la situation, Grougaloragran est un petit Dragon rebelle alors le voir pleurer comme cela est vraiment étrange ! A ce moment là je me rendis compte combien les Dragons et les Eliatropes détestaient être seul et sans ami même un court instant. A cette révélation je serrai Grougaloragran un peu plus contre moi et lui murmurai pour le rassurer :**

Je te promet Grougal, tu ne seras plus jamais seul et séparer de ton frère, c'est promis. On va rester tous les quatre ensemble jusqu'à ce que le reste de nos frères reviennent.

**Le petit Dragon me fixa de ces yeux plein de larme puis me serra un peu plus fort dans ces bras comme s'il avait compris le sens de mes paroles et m'en remerciai. Je le reposai a terre, m'agenouillai a sa hauteur et lui dit :**

Écoute moi bien Grougal, nous allons partir chez mon papa Alibert alors il faudra que tu sois très sage, tu devras tout le temps m'obéir a moi et Adamai parce que a ce que l'on ma dit tu es bonne tête brûler.

**Lorsque je vis son regard triste je compris qu'il ne voulais pas quitter le royaume Sadida.**

- Je suis désoler Grougal mais l'on va devoir partir du royaume Sadida, ce n'est pas contre eux, seulement le monde en générale n'est pas près a nous accueillir alors on va se faire discret jusqu'au bon moment. Aller viens allons retrouver les copains.

**Grougaloragran hocha vivement de la tête, je le comprenais, il étais presser de sortir d'ici alors je ne sais même pas s'il ma écouter ! Je soupirai et lui proposai de rejoindre Adamai. Il se jeta de nouveau dans mes bras. Je créai un portail et le traversai en regardant Grougal d'un regard tendre. **

**Ce fut ainsi que je retrouvai tout mes amis sur l'île des griffes pourpres. Ils étaient tous en un seul morceaux a mon grand soulagement. Je me rendis compte combien moi aussi j'avais peur de la solitude, je me promis alors que, même si à présent nous serions sûrement séparer, je ne les perdrai jamais de vue car sans eux je ne suis rien. **

**Il est tomber du ciel... **

**Oui tout simplement, il est tomber du ciel pour atterrir brutalement sur l'herbe, il était suivi par le traître. Il était jeune, a vrai dire il avait mon âge, la seule différence était que moi je me souvient de ce qu'il était avant. Grand, muscler et bien d'autre qualités mais si je les citer toutes maintenant on en aurait pour plusieurs jours ! Le trou béant dans mon cœur créer par son absence se boucha soudainement par sa présence.**

**Je me mordis la lèvre lorsque je le vis passer parmi tout les Eliatropes. Moi, Eridor, les autres Eliatropes et leurs frères dragon ne nous approchâmes pas, comme nous l'avait dit Balthazar. Bien que nous lui ayons promis j'avais envie de me jeter dans ses bras, seulement il ne se souviendrait pas de moi, de tout ce que l'on avaient vécu. Mon frère Dragon serra ma main et me souria... **

**Je le regardai lui et les autres se battre contre Quilby. J'avais eu envie de les aider mais au moment où j'ai fait un pas en avant un mur invisible c'est dresser entre eux et moi, j'ai alors croiser le regard sévère de Balthazar. Je me suis alors assise par terre en refoulant mes larmes. **

**Ce qui m'étonna le plus, ce fut lorsque Yugo lui expliqua pourquoi il ne voulait pas partir seule. Quilby s'attendait sans aucun doute a ce que Yugo est tout faux mais malheureusement pour lui, il est tomber juste. Les paroles que Yugo prononça était celle que je lui avait dite il y a ce de cela des tas d'années. **

**Début Flash Back :**

_**Nous nous étions retrouvés après la réunion de la semaine du conseil des six. Yugo prenait son rôle de roi très au sérieux mais c'est dernier temps il était plus en plus prit, les Mécasmes approchaient de plus en plus et la tension montait. Je le sentais de plus en plus inquiets car leur mouvement étaient imprévisible et nous avions perdu leur position. **_

_**Après que nous nous soyons promener nous avions manger a une petite étable où nous aimions nous retrouver rien que tout les deux à l'abri des regards. Ensuite nous nous étions installer dans un petit coin d'herbe contre un arbre. Yugo avait son dos coller a l'arbre, moi je m'étais installer entre ces jambes, mon dos plaquer contre son torse, puis il avait placer ces bras autour de mon cou. **_

_**Alors qu'il m'embrassait doucement le cou je me décidai a lui demandai des nouvelles :**_

_Alors cette réunion ? _

_Pffff. Sa avait bien commencer, on parler des problème habituel tu vois, les Mécasmes, l'agriculture, les prochains Dofus qui vont éclore, et Quilby a encore mis sur le tapis sa proposition de partir afin de trouver d'autre planète et sa a de nouveau fini en dispute. __**M'expliqua-t-il lassé**__. Il est vraiment lourd ! Cela fait presque 1 an qu'on lui dit non mais il est tellement borner qu'il ne nous écoute pas ! Il n'a qu'a partir tout seul si sa lui chante !_

_Il ne veut pas être tout seul, malgré tout ces défauts, Quilby aime son peuple mais il est égoïstes alors il veut a tout prix quitter cette planète mais pas seul. __**Lui avais-je expliqué.**_

_Dis donc miss, vous semblez bien le connaître, je vais finir par être jaloux. __**Ria Yugo**__._

_**Je riai a mon tour et il me fit des chatouille jusqu'à ce que j'en pleure de rire. Lorsqu'il arrêta enfin sa torture, je me retournai, passai mes bras autour de son cou et lui sur mes hanches. Nos fronts se touchèrent, je déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis nos yeux ne se quittèrent pas alors que je lui murmurai :**_

_Je t'aime Yugo, plus que n'importe qui, n'en doute jamais._

_**Sa main droite remonta doucement le long de mon corps, lorsqu'elle arriva a mon visage elle déplaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur que je voyais si souvent en ce moment, avant il ne montrer que très rarement qu'il était amoureux mais ces derniers temps il ne cesser de me le montrer, autant par son regard, que par ses gestes ou que par ses paroles. Je lui embrasse le creux de la main, il souria et me murmura a son tour :**_

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime, je remercie chaque jour la déesse de t'avoir fait croiser ma route. __**M'avoua-t-il.**__ Ma vie ne serait pas pareil sans toi, sans tes sourires, sans ta voix, sans ta présence. Alors oui des fois je doute car je me demande ce que tu fais avec un mec comme moi. Je suis impatient, légèrement coléreux, rancunier et arrogant, je fais des blagues pourrie dont même Adamai ne rit pas, et je ne suis presque jamais disponible pour passer du temps avec toi a cause de mon rôle de roi. Tout c'est doutes je les traîne avec moi car je t'aime moi aussi, a un point inimaginable._

**Fin Flash Back**

**Je souris a l'évocation de se souvenir, ces mots m'avaient toucher plus que de raison, Yugo n'étant vraiment pas démonstratif. Malheureusement il ne se rappelle de rien et ne me connais même pas, si sa ne tenais qu'à moi je lui aurais déjà révéler qui j'étais mais Balthazar ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt et moi non plus. **

**Je relevai le regard et vit Yugo remmenai Quilby dans la dimension blanche, j'eus un pincement au cœur a l'idée de la solitude de Quilby mais me repris bien vite : ce traître m'avais tuer ainsi que tout son peuple, il n'a pas besoin de compassion ! **

**Les Eliatropes est un peuples où l'amour a une grande place. Yugo en est le roi depuis sa création, c'est lui qui a instaurer ce fait chez tout les Eliatropes : nous sommes incapable d'en vouloir a l'un des notre, sauf cas exceptionnel comme Quilby et nous sommes aussi incapable d'être des solitaires, nous avons toujours besoin d'être entourer.**

**A la création de notre civilisation, Yugo****et Adamaï, les deux aventuriers toujours en quête de sensations fortes, défenseurs et protecteurs de notre peuple eurent des fonctions vraiment importante : Adamai était le garde personnel de Yugo (bien qu'il puisse se défendre tout seul) et Yugo devint le roi du peuple tout en gardant son rôle de protecteur, il était donc a la tête de l'armée des Eliatropes. ****Chibi et Grougaloragran devinrent les ingénieurs du peuples, ils étaient très intelligents (pas autant que Quilby) et ingénieux, ils ont créer ensemble l'éliacube. ****Nina et Fairis avaient pour don la sagesse, et ils résolvaient toutes les querelles qui pouvaient opposer leurs frères, Nina était aussi une prêtresse très puissante, même si cela n'était pas sa première fonction. Chibi et Balthazar avaient pour passion l'enseignement et ils transmettaient le savoir et la connaissance aux enfants Eliatropes et leurs frère Dragons. Nora et Efrim étaient plus des enfants que des adultes, bien qu'ils soient les prêtres du temple de la déesse, ils adoraient jouer dans les champs de fleurs jusqu'à en être épuiser. Enfin il y avait Quilby et Shinonomé qui avaient pour passion et don les sciences et l'intelligence, ce n'était pas des combattants, bien qu'ils soient puissants, disons qu'il préféraient un microscope à une épée, malheureusement cela ne fut pas le cas longtemps. **

**Je fus ramenais de ma rêverie par Yugo qui revenais de la dimension blanche... Seule. Il avait donc réussi encore une fois a sauver son peuple mais sans sacrifier sa vie cette fois. Alors que la lumière de l'éliacube commençait doucement a l'envelopper, je m'avançais, suivi d'Eridor, des Eliatropes et leurs frères dragons, afin de rejoindre mes frères, pensant que d'ici que j'arrive il serait partit. **

**Malheureusement nous croisâmes nos regards et je vis une lueur dans le sien que je n'avais pas vus depuis longtemps : l'amour ! Il semblerai qu'il ne m'es pas tout a fait oublier, a cette idée mon cœur battit plus vite et un sourire naquit sur mon visage. Lorsqu'il vit mon sourire il me fit un petit sourire charmeur avec un de ces regards tendre dont il avait le secret et dont je n'arrivais pas a résister autant dans le passé que maintenant. **

**Heureusement je repris bien vite mes esprits et évita son regards. Lorsque je jetai un œil a l'endroit où il était un instant plus tôt je ne le vis pas. Je me rendis alors compte que je ne le révérais pas avant plusieurs années si se n'est plusieurs décennie. Mon cœur se brisa et le vide ressentit par son absence apparut de nouveau, ma respiration se coupa a l'horrible douleur que je ressentit, c'était pire que lorsqu'un jour nous nous étions disputer (pire que d'habitude) et que j'avais cru que nous nous étions séparer. Je me mordis la lèvres pour ne pas gémir sous la douleur, je posai mais mains contre mon cœur et presser le tissu de mon haut comme si cela aller alléger ma souffrance, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, un petit cri sortis de mes lèvres pourtant serrer et je tombai a genoux. **

**Eridor s'agenouilla devants moi et me souria, il sécha mes larmes.**

Un jour il se souviendra je te le promet. Un amour comme le votre sa ne s'oublie pas ! **Me réconforta-t-il. **

C'est clair ! **S'exclama Léo, un autre Eliatrope accompagnait de son frère Ohen**, Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr qu'il s'en souviendra on parle quand même de Yugo ! Notre roi voyons !

**Tout le monde approuva ces paroles, même Balthazar! Je ne m'étais pas rendus compte que tout les Eliatropes c'étaient rassembler autour de moi, ils me souriaient tous tendrement, certain même c'étaient approcher et me prodiguer de douce caresse au niveau des bras et du dos pour me réconforter. Des fois j'oubliais que les enfants me considérer comme leur reine alors que je n'étais même pas marier a Yugo lorsque je mourus. Soudain Zack s'écria : **

Câlin collectif !

**Tout le monde se jeta sur moi en hurlant et riant, les milliers d'Eliatropes me serraient dans leur** **bras ! J'éclatai de rire et leur cria un je t'aime a mon tour. **

**Lorsque je sortit du portail créer par Balthazar l'image de cette fille était toujours ancrée dans ma tête, elle me disais quelque chose ! **

**Je souri a l'image de ce petit bout de femme : elle était brune, la peau pâle et des yeux d'un bleu océan magnifique et le petit sourire qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle m'avait vus était tout bonnement magnifique. J'avais beau chercher dans ma mémoire je n'arrivai pas a la trouver, pourtant elle me disait vraiment quelque chose ! C'était comme si j'avais oublier quelque chose d'important que je devais faire mais dont je n'arrivais pas a me rappeler et c'était vraiment agaçant. **

**Les cris malheureux du petit Grougaloragran me firent revenir a la réalité. A présent que je savais que j'étais le roi de ce petit Dragon tout mignon, je voulais prendre mes responsabilité : j'allais aider Adamai et Alibert a l'élever lui et Chibi ! A prés tout c'était mes frères je me devais de les aider. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fuis et que l'excuse du Dofus de Quilby était LA bonne excuse pour fuir cette nouvelle responsabilité qui peser sur mes épaules. Mais maintenant c'était finis j'allais pleinement assumer mon rôle de roi ! **

**Je visai la porte de cette chose qui retenait le petit Dragon, je chargeai tout juste assez de Wakfu pour ne pas faire carrément exploser la machine et Grougaloragran en même temps par la même occasion. Je tirai et la porte disparut, je fut assez fière de moi, j'avais vraiment bien réussi a maîtriser mes nouveau pouvoirs !**

**Lorsque je me rendis compte que rien ne sortait de la machine j'eus un peu peur mais soudain une petite tête sortis de l'habitacle pour vérifier s'il n'y avait aucun danger. Je tendis les bras au petit Dragon, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que j'étais là il se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant un peu. **

**Je riai doucement au comics de la situation, Grougaloragran est un petit Dragon rebelle alors le voir pleurer comme cela est vraiment étrange ! A ce moment là je me rendis compte combien les Dragons et les Eliatropes détestaient être seul et sans ami même un court instant. A cette révélation je serrai Grougaloragran un peu plus contre moi et lui murmurai pour le rassurer :**

Je te promet Grougal, tu ne seras plus jamais seul et séparer de ton frère, c'est promis. On va rester tous les quatre ensemble jusqu'à ce que le reste de nos frères reviennent.

**Le petit Dragon me fixa de ces yeux plein de larme puis me serra un peu plus fort dans ces bras comme s'il avait compris le sens de mes paroles et m'en remerciai. Je le reposai a terre, m'agenouillai a sa hauteur et lui dit :**

Écoute moi bien Grougal, nous allons partir chez mon papa Alibert alors il faudra que tu sois très sage, tu devras tout le temps m'obéir a moi et Adamai parce que a ce que l'on ma dit tu es bonne tête brûler.

**Lorsque je vis son regard triste je compris qu'il ne voulais pas quitter le royaume Sadida.**

- Je suis désoler Grougal mais l'on va devoir partir du royaume Sadida, ce n'est pas contre eux, seulement le monde en générale n'est pas près a nous accueillir alors on va se faire discret jusqu'au bon moment. Aller viens allons retrouver les copains.

**Grougaloragran hocha vivement de la tête, je le comprenais, il étais presser de sortir d'ici alors je ne sais même pas s'il ma écouter ! Je soupirai et lui proposai de rejoindre Adamai. Il se jeta de nouveau dans mes bras. Je créai un portail et le traversai en regardant Grougal d'un regard tendre. **

**Ce fut ainsi que je retrouvai tout mes amis sur l'île des griffes pourpres. Ils étaient tous en un seul morceaux a mon grand soulagement. Je me rendis compte combien moi aussi j'avais peur de la solitude, je me promis alors que, même si à présent nous serions sûrement séparer, je ne les perdrai jamais de vue car sans eux je ne suis rien. **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Pour le trajet du retour nous nous séparâmes de Hélène et son père, ils étaient accompagner de Cléophée, qui avait décider de retourner chez les Krâ, tandis que nous nous montions sur le dos de Phaéris pour retourner au royaume Sadida. **

**La sensation de voler était grisante, nouvelle et à la fois étrangement habituelle. Phaéris nous raconta énormément d'anecdote sur notre peuple, nous rîmes beaucoup des pitrerie de Nora et Efrim qui était les plus farceur du conseil des douze. **

**Malgré les histoires de Phaéris et la présence de mon frère je ne put m'empêcher d'être parfois un peu distrait, souvent dans mes pensées. Je ne cessai de pensées a cette fille depuis que j'avais croiser son regard, ces yeux et son visage ne cessai de me revenir a chacun de mes sourires ou de mes rire comme si elle voulait me rappeler qu'elle n'était pas là. **

**Lorsque la nuit arriva nous décidâmes de camper a terre et de reprendre la route le lendemain très tôt. Je m'était allonger entre Ruel et Pinpin, Adamai et ****Grougaloragran était coller contre moi, Evangelyne était dans les bras de son amoureux de Iop et Amalia c'était installer a coter de sa meilleure amie. **

**Phaéris c'était proposer pour être de garde malgré nos protestation, il avait lui aussi besoin d****e se reposer. Malheureusement je commence a croire que les Dragons sont vraiment borner car il insista comme un arracheur de dent et nous abandonnâmes. **

**Je n'arrivai pas a dormir et lorsque je me retournai pour voir si Phaéris n'avait pas besoin d'aide je m'aperçus que le fière Dragon c'était endormis, je souriai et décidais que vus que je n'arrivais pas a dormir j'allai faire sa garde. Je contemplai les étoiles, les bras sous ma tête lorsqu'Adamai me chuchota :**

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Yugo ? Depuis que tu es revenu de ton combat avec Quilby tu es de plus en plus dans tes pensées.

Je ne sais pas Adamai. **Soufflai-je en passant mes mains devants mes yeux.** C'est depuis que j'ai vus cette Eliatrope, je n'arrive plus a me concentrer.

Vas-y raconte moi petit frère. **Me sourie-t-il.**

**Je riai et lui raconter alors tout ce qu'il était arriver dans la dimension où étaient enfermer notre peuple, comment j'avais battu Quilby, ce que m'avais confier Balthazar, je lui expliqua aussi comment j'avais trouver la raison du pourquoi Quilby ne nous avait toujours pas tuer, comment j'avais eu étrangement l'impression de répéter les paroles de quelqu'un et enfin je lui confia toute les sensations que j'avais eu en voyant cette jolie Eliatrope dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom mais qui avait déjà envahit mon esprit. **

**Adamai reste quelque minute silencieux, réfléchissant a tout ce que je venais de lui confier. Enfin au** **bout d'un moment il éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui réveilla tout le monde, Pinpin sauta immédiatement sur ces pieds, Rubilax a la main.**

**Ils nous regardèrent tous d'un regard noir lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu était simplement le rire d'Adamaï. Je me frottai l'arrière d****e la tête en souriant :**

Excusez nous les copains. Je sais pas pourquoi il a réagit comme cela.

Tu tiens vraiment a ce que je leur dise ? **Le taquina Adamai en séchant ces larmes causer par son rire.**

**Je lui jetai un regard noir et Adamai s'excusa auprès de nos amis. Ce dernier remarqua le regard d'Amalia auprès de son frère, il fronça les sourcils, s'il fallait bien éviter une chose pour Yugo c'est qu'il tombe amoureux d'Amalia ! Si plus tard il dirige le peuple Eliatrope, les autres nations risque de voir d'un très mauvais œil cette relation. **

**Nous avions dû attendre que tout nos amis ce soient endormis pour reprendre la conversation où elle c'était arrêter. Ce fut moi qui engagea la conversation.**

Alors Adamai ? Tu en pense quoi ?

De quoi ? De cette fille ?

**Je lui fit un signe affirmatif, Adamai évita mon regard, semblant hésiter.**

Sois franc. **Lui demandai-je.**

Je peux te poser une question ? Je te promet qu'après je te dirai ce que je pense.

Bien sûr, tu sais que je ne te cache rien.

Es-tu amoureux d'Amalia ? **Me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.**

Qu...Quoi ? Moi ? Amoureux d'Amalia ? Mais sa va pas bien ? C'est juste ma sœur de cœur, une amie précieuse.

OK ! OK ! Ne t'énerve pas ! Je te crois.

Excuse moi, mais c'est que sa me paraît tellement absurde !

Yugo, je crois que pour elle c'est loin d'être absurde. **Essaya de me faire comprendre mon ****frère. **

Attend tu veux dire... **Commençai-je a comprendre**

Oui Yugo. **S'exaspéra-t-il. **A mon avis Amalia est sincèrement amoureuse de toi.

Mais... Mais comment je vais faire moi ? Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Et puis j'ai cette fille dans ma tête en ce moment, je ne veux pas faire de la peine a Amalia, et puis je voudrais vraiment pas que mes relations avec son père ou son frère change s'ils apprennent que j'ai repousser sa fille ou sa sœur tout dépend du point de vue. Sa serait vraiment mauvais d'avoir les Sadida comme ennemi pour les Eliatropes.

**Adamai souria de fierté devant son frère car il commençai a penser comme un roi : son peuple avant tout. **

Écoute je pense que si tu prend tes distances avec elle sa devrai aller, elle est jeune elle t'oubliera vite a mon avis.

Je crois que tu as raison, il n'y a que sa a faire.

**Il y eut un silence entre nous, pas un silence lourd, non c'était un silence reposant. **

Et cette fille alors ? **Me demanda Adamai.**

Je ne sais rien d'elle Adamai, je ne l'ai aperçut qu'une dizaine de seconde et pourtant je ne pense qu'a elle, c'est comme s'il y avait eut un vide dans mon cœur dont je ne m'étais pas rendus conte de l'existence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit combler par sa présence. Tu vas me prendre pour un fous mais depuis je ne l'ai plus auprès de moi j'ai l'impression que chaque battement de mon cœur l'appel, le vide est revenu.

Je pense simplement que tu es amoureux Yugo, ce qui me paraît fous c'est que ce sentiment t'es venu aussi facilement, seulement en la regardant, il y a anguille sous roche moi je pense. Tu ne la pas vu de tout le combat ?

Non, il y avait bien des Eliatropes qui m'ont aider, ils devaient être un bon millier mais c'est la seule a être rester a l'écart, enfin sans compter les autres Eliatropes et leurs frères dragons. Elle ne c'est approcher que lorsqu'elle pensait que je suis partit.

Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas mêler a la bataille ? Se demanda mon frère Dragon.

Lorsqu'elle a vus que je l'avais remarquer, elle a détourner les yeux mais j'ai eu le temps de voir qu'elle souffrait.

Cette histoire est vraiment louche.

**Le silence revînt entre nous, chacun réfléchissant a une hypothèse. Au bout d'un moment Adamai suggéra :**

Tu ne crois pas que Balthazar leur aurait empêcher d'approcher pour une raison bien spécifique ?

Je ne sais pas, elle faisait partit des Eliatropes qui avaient un Dragon. Je pense que sa a un lien avec mes vies antérieur, je ne vois que cela pour expliquer mes réactions.

Franchement je sèche. Il est trop tard pour que mon pauvre cerveau réfléchisse autant, je te promet qu'on en reparlera un autre jour.

Vas y repose toi, je remplace Phaéris. **Dis-je en riant en montrant Phaéris du doigt derrière nous et qui roupiller comme un bien heureux. Adamai ria doucement et ajouta :**

Il me fait vraiment penser a Grougal, même fatigué on ne montre pas nos faiblesses.

Tu as raison, je me demande si c'est tout les Dragons qui sont comme cela...

**Je n'eut jamais de réponse car lorsque je me tournai vers lui je remarquais qu'il dormait profondément. Je souriai et fixai de nouveau les étoiles en pensant a mon peuple, sa me faisais mal au cœur de savoir qu'ils attendaient dans une autre dimension alors que moi je vivais bien tranquillement ici. **

**Je savais que je n'étais pas prêt a les gouverner et d'après ce que ma raconter Adamai de ce qu'il c'est passer chez les Sadidas le monde n'ont plus n'est pas prêt a nous accueillir. Le prince de Brâkmar en avait profiter pour semer le doute par le conseil. Amalia m'avais aussi confier qu'elle s'inquiéter au sujet du prince d'Utopia et de sa soif de conquête et de gloire. **

**Je soupirai, le retour de mon peuple va être ardue, j'ai intérêt a m'armé de patience et de courage dés maintenant si je voulais être prêt a affronter tout cela un jour.**

**Quelques heures plus tard le soleil pointer le bout de son nez et je n'avais pas du tout sommeil. Je décidais de réveiller Adamai qui m'aida a réveiller le reste de l'équipe.**

**Après un petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur nous décidâmes de reprendre la route. Alors que tout le monde avait grimper sur le dos de Phaéris, il ne rester que moi, Adamai et Amalia, celle ci m'appela :**

Yugo ! Tu ne veux pas m'aider a monter ?

**Je ne compris pas tout de suite le subterfuge et m'avançai afin de l'aider sous l'œil accusateur d'Adamaï. Je me rendis compte de son piège lorsque je dû posai mes mains sur ses hanches pour pouvoir la soulever, je sentis sa peaux frissonner sous mes mains et je me sentis encore plus coupable. **

**Lorsqu'elle fut installer je m'adressai a elle :**

Amalia ? Lorsque nous serons arriver au royaume Sadida il faudra que je te parle avant de rencontrer ton père et ton frère.

Bien sûr Yugo, tu sais bien que j'ai tout le temps disponible pour toi.

**Elle me sourit mais je ne lui rendis pas, je sautai a la suite d'Adamaï sur le dos de Phaéris. L'idée de faire du mal a une de mes amis me terrifiait. Je n'avais jamais eu de différent avec mes amis, ce serait une première et j'espérai que sa se passerai bien. Je me dirigeai vers Pinpin avec qui je discuter tout le long du rester du trajet.**

**Lorsque Yugo m'avais aider a monter sur le dos de Phaéris j'avais senti ma peau frissonner sous ses mains sur mes hanches. Il m'avais demander de me parler lorsque nous arriverions au royaume Sadida. **

**J'étais réellement convaincue qu'il allait me déclarer sa flamme et que nous serions ensemble toute notre vie, je savais que c'était vraiment nier mais je n'avais que 13 ans et j'avais encore mes rêves de princesse et de preux chevalier dans la tête. **

**Je descendis vite de mon nuage lorsque nous arrivâmes au royaume Sadida. J'indiquai a Yugo un endroit où nous serions tranquille. C'était un petit coin discret dans les jardin du palais. Un saule pleureur trôner avec un magnifique étang, juste sous ses branches il y avait un banc où nous nous installâmes. **

Tu aime ? J'ai toujours aimer cette endroit, je m'y sent apaiser.

Euh... Oui c'est vraiment jolie... romantique même. **Avoua-t-il.**

Je suis contente que tu l'es remarquer.

**Il semblai mal à l'aise, il se dandiner sur le banc, je le comprenais, ce n'es jamais vraiment facile pour un garçon de se confier sur ces sentiments a une fille, la peur du rejet, la gêne, enfin bref je comprenais. Je me rapprocher de lui, croisai les jambes et prit sa main dans la mienne pour l'encourager. **

**Malheureusement ce geste n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompter, il eut même l'effet inverse : cela sembla le décourager complètement. Il repoussa ma main et se leva, il se frotta le visage dans ces mains en soupirant. En le voyant si préoccuper de se qu'il allait me dire je compris que je n'allais pas entendre ce que je voulais entendre, il paraissait si mature a cet instant, si loin de moi, la gamine de treize ans avec ces rêves de princesses et de lui. **

Amalia je ne sais pas comment te dire cela. **Murmuras-t-il**

Parfois la franchise est la meilleure solution. **Lui répondis-je, un mini espoir en moi.**

Pas quand cette franchise peut blesser une amie.

**Je compris tout a cet instant, il n'avais pas du tout l'intention de me déclarer sa flamme, il avais plutôt l'intention de me renvoyer mes sentiments à sens unique. Je commençai a avoir les larmes** **aux yeux mais les retint et je le laissai dire ce qu'il avait a m'avouer. **

J'ai remarquais ton intérêt pour moi Amalia. J'aimerais vraiment y répondre, je l'aurais remarquer il y a quelques jours, je pense que j'y aurais répondu positivement, mais vois tu les choses ont changer Amalia, j'ai changer.

Et en quoi as-tu changer en l'espace de quelques jours ? **Marmonnai-je acerbe.**

**Je vis son visage se tendre sous le ton de ma voix. Je regrettai immédiatement le ton que j'avais pris mais ma peine semblai sans fond et mes larmes semblai me brûler tant je les retenaient. **

Je sais que c'est dur a croire mais j'ai changé, je suis devenue plus mature et je commence a entrapercevoir l'énorme travail et les responsabilités que j'aurais a faire d'ici quelques années, je n'aurais donc pas de temps pour une relation amoureuse, de plus je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, donc face a toutes ces bonnes raisons je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée de sortir ensemble. **M'expliqua calmement celui que j'aime.**

Il y a une autre fille c'est cela ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Je la connais ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de travail et de responsabilité ? **Commençai-je a m'énerver.**

Je comptais le révéler a ton père et ton frère d'abord mais tu m'y oblige : je suis le roi des Eliatropes, Amalia, je ne peux donc pas me permettre une relation avec toi, se serait trop compliquer au niveau politique, les autres nations ne la verraient pas très bon œil. **Me révéla-t-il.**

Mais nous n'en avons rien a faire ! Qu'ils viennent ! Nos deux peuples combattrons ensemble au nom de notre amour ! Je sais que mon père nous soutiendras, j'ai toujours réussi a le faire céder a toutes mes demandes. **Essayai-je de le convaincre.**

**Yugo fronça les sourcils et son regard refléta sa colère. Même si je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal, je ne pus me retenir de faire un pas en arrière sous la peur. Lorsqu'il parla sa voix résonna de pouvoir :**

Tu serai prête a envoyer ton peuple a la guerre juste pour un amour de jeunesse ? Tu n'as pas mûrie Amalia, encore une chose qui nous sépare, je n'enverrais jamais mon peuple se faire tuer pour une cause perdu. Quand bien même je serai amoureux de toi et que tout les pays du monde veulent nous séparer et bien je te quitterai, cela s'appelle être un vrai monarque, cela s'appelle le sacrifice de soi, quelque chose que tu ne connais a vrai dire pas du tout. Hors tu viens de me prouver que tu as encore du chemin pour devenir une bonne reine.

Tu remet en cause mon jugement pour mon peuple ? **Je sentais les larmes coulais le long de mes joues à présent. **Me traiterai tu de mauvaise princesse ?Qui c'est précipitai ici pour sauver son peuple de Nox ? Qui c'est enfuit de chez elle, au risque de la sécurité de son peuple, pour te suivre jusqu'à l'île des griffes pourpres ? Je te trouve bien arrogant d'oser me dire cela venant de quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas ce que c'est de régner sur un peuple.

Je suis sans doute arrogant je ne te contredis pas, je pense même que se sera mon principale défauts en tant que roi, mais vois tu moi j'en suis conscient, je ne me met pas des œillères devants les yeux en me disant que je serai le meilleure monarque qui puisse exister. Toi, tu ne te rend même pas compte de ton égoïsme qui pourrait mener ton peuple en guerre contre le reste du monde pour un amour qui n'est même pas réciproque et pour qui tu t'acharne vainement.

**Mes larmes continuaient de couler tandis que j'écoutais cette affreuse vérité qu'il me lançait a la figure. Oui j'étais égoïste et je le savais maintenant mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, non sa jamais ! Yugo s'approcha doucement de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule mais je le repoussai, il soupira et me déclara :**

Arrête de pleurer Amalia, je ne le mérite pas, tu trouveras un prince bien plus charment et romantique que moi. Je ne suis pas le garçon qu'il te faut, je ne sais pas montrer mes sentiments, je ne te dirais jamais je t'aime, même si je te le disais je ne le penserai pas. Je suis vraiment désoler.

Tu te trompe, tu es quelqu'un de formidable Yugo tu vaux vraiment le coup que je me batte.

Je t'en pris Amalia, ne te bat pas pour moi, tu te feras du mal, mon cœur ne t'appartiendras jamais.

Il y a une autre fille n'est ce pas ? Tu ne pas ma pas répondu tout a l'heure. Je te connais lorsque tu évite les questions c'est que tu ne veux pas y répondre, si tu ne veux pas me donner de réponse a cette question c'est qu'elle doit être positive.

Je suis désoler Amalia, en effet il y a une autre fille, c'est...

Non je t'en pris, je ne veux pas savoir qui c'est.

Amalia...

Je crois que tu as une audience avec mon père et mon frère dans quelque minute, tu devrais y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

**Je l'entendis soupirer et ces pas s'éloignèrent de moi. Dés que je fus certaine qu'il était parti je m'écroulai a genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ma douleur était si grande ! Je me sentais si seule, si perdue, j'avais l'impression de n'être aimer de personne. Au bout de plusieurs minutes des pas me rejoignirent, Evangelyne s'agenouilla auprès de moi et me pris dans ces bras en me frottant le dos. Elle me donna le plus de réconfort possible mais ma peine ne disparut pas et je continuais de pleurer ainsi sur épaule tellement longtemps que je ne me rendis pas compte que le soleil commençai a se coucher. **

**Après ma discutions avec Amalia je me dirigeai vers mes amis qui attendaient vers l'entrée de la salle du trône. Aussitôt qu'elle me vit Evangelyne se redressa et d'un regard compris ce qu'il c'était passer. Elle baissa la tête avec un regard triste. **

Je suis désolé. **M'excusai-je de nouveau.**

Tu n'as pas a t'excuser Yugo, c'est ma faute je ne l'ai jamais contredite lorsqu'elle voyait des signes d'amour dans tout tes gestes.

J'aurais voulu répondre a ses sentiments.

**Evangelyne s'agenouilla a ma hauteur et me souria :**

Ne te fait donc pas t'en de soucis ! Amalia n'a que treize se devrait lui passer !

Non Evangelyne tu ne comprend pas, elle m'aimait vraiment ! J'ai eu l'impression de la briser de l'intérieur. De plus je n'ai pas étais très gentil avec elle, si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

Je te connais Yugo, tu n'es pas du genre a faire du mal gratuitement. Je ne doute pas de l'amour d'Amalia pour toi mais comme je disais, elle n'a que treize, elle est encore jeune, je suis persuadé qu'elle rencontreras quelqu'un qu'elle aimera et qui l'aimera en retour.

**Elle me souria et se dirigea vers l'endroit où j'avais laisser Amalia. Je m'essayais a coté d'Adamaï et lui raconter mon « entrevue » avec la princesse, il me disputa de mon manque de tact mais me félicita tout de même d'avoir eu le courage de lui dire la vérité. Ce ne fut qu'a ce moment que je remarquais l'absence de Pinpin et Ruel, Phaéris étant juste a coté de nous mais ne se faisant pas remarquer, il était silencieux comme une tombe. **

Où sont passer Ruel et Pinpin ? **Demandai-je a mon frère.**

Ruel est sans aucun doute repartis dans les galeries trouvait des trésors et Pinpin a dit qu'il avait une revanche a prendre sur les guerriers Sadida depuis un moment.

Evangelyne ne la pas arrêter ? **M'étonnai-je.**

Pas vraiment, je crois qu'elle est désespérer de l'empêcher un jour de se battre car elle a soupirer et a marmonner un truc comme « cervelle de Iop ».

**J'éclatai de rire et voyais déjà la scène dans ma tête. Soudain un garde royal Sadida nous déclara que le roi Sadida était prêt a nous recevoir. Je croisai le regard d'Adamaï et de Phaéris, souffla un bon coup et me dirigea, en compagnie des deux dragons, vers la salle du trône. **

Voila pour le chapitre 1 ! Le chapitre 2 est déjà écris et au chaud dans mon ordi, je suis désoler pour les fautes. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos avis car j'ai eu pas mal de visites mais pas du tout de review. Je vous rassure je ne mange pas lol.

Sur ce Review please !


End file.
